Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to automatic gain control for radio frequency communication systems.
Description of the Related Art
Automatic gain control (AGC) can be used in various applications, including radio frequency (RF) communication systems. AGC can be implemented using a variable gain amplifier (VGA) in a loop, such as a feedback or feedforward AGC loop.
For example, an RF communication system can include a feedback AGC loop that adjusts a VGA control voltage with reference to a reference voltage. Presence of a blocker signal or an off-frequency signal near the RF communication system's receiver can influence gain and signal-to-noise ratio (SNR). Achieving suitable blocking rejection of such blocker signals can be challenging.